Nostalgic Feeling from the Past
by Rai Sakura
Summary: I wonder if I see you guys again. If I were, I would like to eat sea-salt ice cream and spend our time together like those days


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Title: Nostalgic Feeling from the past**

.

After the Mark of Mastery, Riku was chosen as the new Keyblade Master, and Lea was able to wield a Keyblade, much to their surprise. The three went off their way; Sora went to Traverse Town, Lea returned to Radiant Garden, and Riku was tasked something by Master Yen Sid.

.

Lea was a little bored. Not a little, but too bored. He scratched the back of his hair. He didn't do anything besides check things up back in Radiant Garden with Ienzo and Aeleus. What to do? Check things up in the castle? He could ignore it at the first place. He began to regret to go here as he skipped his keyblade training.

"This is getting annoying," commented the red haired man. He wasn't just referring to the work he was doing in the castle, he also was mentioning Xehanort plan in his mind. Even his best friend, Isa became a nobody, Saïx, again. That old man can planned some weird schemes again like Xemnas. "I'm getting some ice cream." Just by that, he left the works to Aeleus and Ienzo, who concentrated with their duties, unaware of Lea's disappearance.

He summoned corridor of darkness (the fact he is still wearing Black Coat, meaning he can summon corridor of darkness). With it, he reached Twilight town. He had no idea why he would come here. All he had in his thought was having sea-salt ice cream on the Clock Tower. He could buy it at Radiant Garden but he was just wanted to having some here. Probably his memories as Axel leaded him here.

"Axel," a brunet approached him all of sudden. Lea had told him that his name is Lea not Axel. But he ended call him Axel because force of habit probably. "What are you doing here?" It was Sora, his best friends. As he IS the real persona of Roxas and Xion which is his best friend, meaning he is his best friend.

"Nothing," Lea replied. "hey, you have some free time?" Sora nodded to Lea's question. "Great! Let's have sea salt ice cream atop the Clock Tower!"

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

Clock Tower

As they seated, Lea handed Sora sea-salt ice cream. Just in a bite, Sora's face as if saying, 'ugh!'. It seemed Sora wasn't fond of sea-salt ice cream, unlike his nobody. He kept complaining because the ice cream was too salty. Lea noted the mixture of salty taste and sweet taste making sea-salt ice cream delicious. Sora didn't share same opinion as him, as he disliked it.

"I shouldn't have buy you one if you don't like it." Lea remarked.

" _You're so mean, Axel!"_ in Sora's stead, a blond protested so, and so was a girl in raven hair who sat next to the blond.

" _He's right! Despite you manage to get us back, but you're such a meanie not for getting us sea-salt ice cream!"_ added the girl.

At the moment, Lea blinked his eyes, his best friends disappeared. It was Sora who appeared to be next to him. He guessed it was just something in his head. He tried to let it go, but they reappeared, replacing Sora again.

Then they laughed and joked around together with Lea. They called them Axel and it seemed the blond inquired some opinions to him. Lea smiled but it was really nostalgic. As he retained Axel's memories of them, he knew who they were. This nostalgic feeling felt the same at that time. Lea turned his attention to them. He tried to have fun with them and put his hand on the blond's and patted it, much his annoyance.

" _What was that Axel?!"_ the boy replied, the girl who was next to him laughed. They were replaced as Sora. Apparently, Sora was the one who said that to Lea. Lea rubbed his eyes.

They laughed, they smiled and grieved together back then. Lea must have a thought that Roxas and Xion who appeared in Sora's place was an illusion of his or in this case a delusion that made by the nobody of his, Axel. He really wanted to spend more time with them, that's why he had Sora's company to eat ice cream. Lea, smiled, said,

"Roxas… Xion…" he muttered while Roxas and Xion who replaced in Sora's place (again) joked together with him.

" _What? Axel, Axel,"_ Roxas called, shaking Lea's body, as Roxas and Xion noticed that he had stared them as he smiled.

"AXEL!" Sora snapped Lea up. "What's with you?" yet, again, Sora was the one who asked, not Roxas or Xion.

Lea scanned his surroundings, _it is really a mirage, huh?_

"Nothing."

Maybe he just wanted to meet them by Sora, and spent time together like those days.

* * *

I just wrote this when I was too bored with school's project weeks ago. I don't wanna waste this fanfiction, so I publish it. It was short and the ending was according to my imagination like I intended to. But I wanna neither sad or happy or angry as the main plot. (unless if you remembered Axel, Roxas and Xion's time together at the time you read this).


End file.
